


Two Weeks in 1996

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Two Weeks in 1996

Walking into the dark library, you noticed two shadows sitting at the table.  Someone snapped their fingers and the lights came on just as you were reaching for the gun you kept strapped to your ankle.

Standing up, you glared at the two angels sitting there drinking whiskey.  “I thought I was alone.”

Sitting down beside Lucifer and across from Gabriel, you noticed several empty bottles of whiskey on the floor.  Raising an eyebrow, you grabbed a glass from the tray in the middle of the table and snatched the bottle Gabriel was drinking from. “What is this, Sam and Dean take off for the weekend so you two decide to come over and drink all their alcohol?”

“We thought you went with them or I would have told you we were coming over Sugar,” Gabriel said, taking the bottle back.

Glancing over at Lucifer you saw he was staring at the table with an angry expression on his face. “No hello? No kiss?” you said to your mate with a fake pout, wondering why he was so quiet tonight.

The expression on Lucifer’s face when he looked over at you made your heart stop and an instant, cold fear settled in your stomach.  When he stood, knocking his chair over in the process, and walked out of the room you turned to look at Gabriel with tears in your eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Gabriel said, snapping a tissue box into existence.

“What was that Gabriel? What did I do? He looked like he hated me.” You stood up, your legs feeling weak as you took a step away from the table. “I need to find him and talk to him.”

“Give him some space Sugar,” Gabriel said. “Please? Sit down and I’ll tell you what happened.”

Looking at him in confusion, you dropped back down in your chair and reached for the whiskey. You didn’t get scared often but you were terrified right now.  The thought of losing Lucifer, your mate, your lover, your best friend – it scared the hell out of you.

“Y/N, has Lucifer ever told you the real reason he hates humanity?” Gabriel asked, golden eyes fixed on you.

“Of course. I know all about the situation with his father and Lucifer feeling like he was betrayed by his family because he didn’t accept humans like he was expected to.”

Gabriel sighed. “Lucifer didn’t start off hating humans. It wasn’t until the day Lucifer learned to manipulate time that his hatred began.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Raphael was the first of my brothers to learn how to travel through time.  Lucifer, Michael, and I took eons to figure it out.  Raph would come home with stories of buildings that could touch the sky, flying machines, dance clubs filled with beautiful women… we were in awe of what humans would do, would create, within a few thousand years.”

You took another drink, wondering if there was a point to Gabriel’s story and glancing at the door in hopes Lucifer would come back in to wrap you in his arms and tell you it was okay. 

“Finally Lucifer thought he had the hang of time manipulation.  He took off with no particular destination in mind and arrived in New York City in 1996.  He was a rookie and couldn’t figure out how to come home right away so he ended up stuck there for a couple weeks.  When he did finally come home he had changed. For the first hundred years or so we thought maybe he was just in a bad mood but it only got worse. Father thought maybe he had seen a dirty side of humanity and witnessed murder, rape, or some other awful event.”

Now you were sitting on the edge of your seat listening to Gabriel.  In all the time you and Lucifer had been together he never once mentioned time traveling to New York City in the nineties.

“His hatred of anything human grew and grew. He wanted to destroy humans. He rebelled against father and began using the terminology you are familiar with – apes, disgusting creatures, abortions, the usual rhetoric. It spun out of control. It wasn’t until he was being cast from Heaven that I finally found out what happened during those two weeks in New York City,” he closed his eyes for a moment as if the story were hurting him to tell. “I didn’t want Lucifer to leave. I thought I could reason with him, tell him I love him, and he would change and be able to stay. So I went and tried to speak him, tried to show him that humans were still these beautiful creators we had all fallen in love with.”

Gabriel paused to pick up a fresh whiskey bottle, filling your glass before taking a large drink straight from the bottle. “That’s when he told me the truth. About the song. The song that played over and over again on the radio the entire two weeks he was trapped in 1996. The song that came home with him in his memory. The song that for one hundred years ran through his head day and night. The song that haunted him in his moments of peace and that slowly broke his love for humans and in some ways his sanity.”

“A song?”

“Have you ever had a song stuck in your head for a few hours and it drives you crazy and you would do anything to clear your mind?” Gabriel asked.

You nodded.

“Try having that song stuck in your head for thousands of years. Wouldn’t you hate those who created it also?”

“Lucifer hated humanity because of a song?  What song?”

“It was called Wannabe.” Gabriel said with a shudder. “I heard it for the first time a few years ago and I understood man. I understood how it destroyed the Lucifer we knew.”

“Wannabe by the Spice Girls?”

Gabriel nodded, a grim expression on his face.

“I like that song!” you protested. “I was just playing it this morning while I was doing my hair. It’s fun to…oh….oh no….Lucifer came in while I was dancing to it. That’s why he’s mad at me! I had no idea.”

Standing up, you walked around the table to hug Gabriel, kissing his forehead. “Thank you,” you said before dashing down the hallway calling Lucifer’s name.

 


End file.
